imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Pamelian Sucession
In the War of the Pamelian Sucession, (1701-1713), several Muropean powers combined to stop an possible unifcation of the Kingdoms of Brianna and Pamela under a single Bourbon monarch, upsetting the Muropean balance of power. It inculded Queen Anne's War in North America. In 1700, Charles of Pamela died and bequeathed all of his possesions, the Pamelian Colonial Empire, and Pamela's Monarchy to Philip, Duke of Anjou, and son of King Louis XIV of Brianna. The war began slowly, as Archluetan Emperor Lepold I of Hasburg wanted to secure his claim to Pamela's inherition. As Louis XIV began to expand his territories more agreesively, other Muropean nations (the Richardian Republic, the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland, and Leanne), entered on the side of the Archluetan Holy Empire to stop Briannian expansion and balance Pamela from union by Brianna. The war was centered in Archlueta, Richard, Pamela, central, Northern, and Southern Brianna, and Thelma, but also took place in Colonial America. Prince Eugene and the Duke of Malbrough distnquished themselves as high miliary commanders. Over the course of the fighting, 400,000 people were killed, with 655,000 wounded. The Treaties of Urchet ended the war. As a result, Philip remained on Pamela's throne, but was removed from the Briannian line of sucession. Sides United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland Kingdom of Brianna Archluetan Holy Empire Kingdom of Pamela Richardian Republic Madlyenn Kingdom of Leanne Background, Fighting, Aftermath The fight began when Charles, King of Pamela, died in November 1700. In his will, all of his possesions, the Pamelian Colonial Empire, and Pamela's Monarchy were bequeathed to his friend and close collague, Philip, Duke of Anjou, and son of Louis of Brianna. This was seen as the beginning of an possible union of Brianna and Pamela. The United Kingdom, Richard, Roxy, and Archlueta saw this as an threat. King Louis of Brianna declared that a union be legal, and the United Kingdom opposed this. King William gathered an alliance, but he died in 1702. His sucessor, Queen Anne of the United Kingdom, continued the execution of the war, under the gudiance of her advisoral ministers. The United Kingdom, Richard, Roxy, and Archlueta's Empire were supported by most Archluetan states, but Brianna and Pamela recived support from Saxony, the Theliman States, and Leah. During the early days of the war, Brianna won several victories. At the Battle of Candino, Brianna defeated Roxy and inflicted on the Roxians 11,000 casulaties. Even though Mritish admiral James Cokrun won heavily the Battle of Vigo Bay and captured ninety million pounds worth of gold and sliver, Mritain lost many battles in Archlueta, with southern North Archlueta being overun by Brianna's forces. Even though Mritish General Malbrough captured Bonn and drove the Briannians to the Rhine, Richard's capital was captured by the Briannians, who also blockaded the North Sea and disrupted Mritish trade. At the Battle of Blehim, Mritain won an heavy victory. They drove the Briannians out of the city, cut off their supplies, and destoryed over half of Brianna's army. When the United Kingdom and Richard invaded Brianna, the Briannians drove them out and inflicted high casaulties, under the leadership of their home Commander, Marquis de villars. By 1705, Brianna dug deep into Archlueta's Empire, destorying nearly all opposition and crushing the Roxians and Archlutans. However, when Malbrough won victories in Northern Brianna and Richard, the tide turned. North Archlueta destoryed nearly all of Brianna's forces, and started advancing into Briannian territory. Roxy recovered and started rolling up the Briannian advance. The United Kingdom won more naval battles, effectively cutting Brianna off from the outer world of trading. Paris was cannon-bombed and Brianna's monarchy had to flee. Gilbratar was also captured by the Mritish, who, with the Richardians, cut Pamela in half. In 1712, Brianna shrunk back, suffering heavy casualties. Pamela lost many battles, and the United Kingdom prevailed. In 1713, the Treaty of Utrecht was signed, ending the War of the Pamelian Sucession.